


A Riddle and a Jiggle

by Bootylicious



Series: Shinobi Tales [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, None of the characters from the show are in this, Shinobi Culture, This is simply a little bit of worldbuilding for the Naruto Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootylicious/pseuds/Bootylicious
Summary: "Did the academy not tell you of the Wolf God?""Hm.  We have time, might as well tell it to you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Naruto Universe but it doesn't have any of the characters in it. This is simply just set in that world. I just wanted to write a bit about Shinobi culture.

The Shinobi were different from civilians and not just job wise.  That was common sense to everyone, even children understood the difference.  It was clear with the look in their eyes, the way they walked, the tone of their voice, little quirks like that tipped you off that this person in front of you was in fact a ninja.  However, they didn't realize just how different the Shinobi were until they graduated from the academy.  Their Sensei was a strange man but not in the way he looked.  His hair was a common brown the same as his eyes, tanned skin graced with a few freckles here and there.  Physically there wasn't anything strange about him until you payed attention.  His dark eyes had a crinkle to them, a gleam that said nothing but also said too much.  Even when relaxed he had this atmosphere around him that made the new Genins respect him the way you would a caged tiger.  He wouldn't hurt you, he can't hurt you, but if the cage was opened he could. 

The sun bared down relentlessly upon the team.  It was the middle of Konoha's dry season, the hottest time of the year and it reminded them why they loved the winter rain that nurtured the forest that their home was famous for.  Back before they graduated, they would be sleeping in the shade right about now but they were Shinobi now and Shinobi didn't let the heat bother them.  They were almost tempted to jump into the river that wasn't too far from them, imagining the crisp cool of the water.  They weren't imagining for long as Tadashi-Sensei starting telling them of the exercise that they were doing tomorrow.  Apparently they had to do it all on their own with no help from him.  "But wait, Sensei, what if we need help?  What if we have no clue what we're supposed to do?"  They didn't understand the playful smile that grew on his face as he replied. 

"Then just use a riddle with a jiggle."  That made no sense.  None at all.  It was after a moment that they realized why it sounded so familiar, the teachers back in the academy said it to them a few times.  Seeing their confused looks his face lost its smile.  "Did the academy not tell you of the Wolf God?"  As they slowly shook their head the man sighed before looking up to the sky.  They didn't know what was going one.  Who was the Wolf God?  They'd never heard of them before.  Right enough, they were one of the rare teams where all three of them came from civilian families, they weren't familiar with Shinobi Gods.  The Sensei continued to look up for a while, the rise and fall of his chest being the only movement he made.  They don't even think they'd seen him blink.  "Hm.  We have time, might as well tell it to you."  He turned to look at them, his arms folded themselves as he started his story.  The Genins got themselves comfortable. 

  


"Long ago, there were three Genins.  They were lost in the forest and it was impossible to find their way out, on top of that, they were being chased and hunted down by enemy nin.  Their Sensei was no where to be seen, he wasn't that good of a Sensei anyway.  He'd not taught them anything on how to survive and he was gone.  The Genins were very tired and terrified, they didn't know what to do and they didn't want to die.  Suddenly, a young man appeared before them.  They could sense that he wasn't hostile and were going to ignore him but something made them stop.  They felt raw power and strength coming from the young man and couldn't bring themselves to run past him so they stopped.  The young man had skin so black that they could barley see any definition on his body however, they could still see the kind smile on his lips.  His eyes were supposed to be the brightest gold you'd ever see.  He soon said 'Why are you running?'  and the Genins replied 'Because if we don't then we'll die.' 

They didn't understand the strange dance the man was doing.  A bizarre movement that involved hopping and turning.  'A good reason to run but why not have some fun.  The river is a good way to go especially with the flow.  Do a dance, it might give you a chance.  Then you will find help with the kelp.  And then when the day is done your help will surely come.'  They didn’t get a chance to question him because once he stopped speaking, the young man disappeared.  In his place was a solid black wolf with gold eyes.  The Genins watched as it gave them a smile before turning and running.  Confused and shocked, the Genins ran after the wolf following it for a while before if seemed to vanish.  They then noticed the sound of a near by river and went to it.  Suddenly they sensed the enemy nin not far from them and did the first thing that came to them.  They ran, following the river.  However, they didn't notice that they were going down stream.   

Hours later they stopped.  They argued.  They argued and argued until they brought up the young man.  One genin mocked the others for stopping to listen to him when they could have used that time putting more distance between them and the enemy nin.  As the Genin continued their mockery they started doing the strange little dance the man did, not noticing how close to the edge they were and slipped.  They landed on the bank which was covered in kelp.  The other two jumped down to check on their friend but the kelp was slippery and one fell back into the kelp that covered the bank wall.  Yet, he fell through the kelp to reveal a hidden cave.  It was small but the Genins could fit in and so they did.  They hid in the cave until day turned to night, scared that the enemy would find them.  When they sensed people coming they cried and braced for death but then the people got closer and they were able to recognise the chakra.  It was their Sensei and another Leaf Shinobi.  The two Jounin got the Genins and took them back to Konoha.  When they looked back, they noticed a black wolf with gold eyes sitting on the other side of the river smiling at them. 

That wasn't the last time they'd met.  Throughout the years the Genins would be found by the man who turned into a wolf.  He'd give them a riddle or rhyme and then a dance that would get them out of the upcoming trouble.  Then one day, it was the Genins that found the him but they weren't Genins anymore.  They were now Jounins, no longer children.  When they found him he didn't look surprised, as if he was expecting them.  They then gave him a riddle and a dance, saying nothing after that.  As they turned to leave they could hear the warm laughter of the man who turned wolf and walked away, a wolves howl in the distance.  That was the last time they saw him for they did not need his wisdom anymore." 

  


Tadashi looked fondly at his Genins faces when he finished.  "So, the Wolf God is a teacher."  The girl in the middle asked, her eyes wide and curious.   

"Yes but he is also a protector," he said with a gentle smile and a soft chuckle.  He noticed the confused look on one of his Genins face, the only boy in the team. 

"Why did they never see the Wolf God after that?  What was the point of giving him a riddle and a dance?" 

"The point is symbolic.  The story is a goal.  As your Jounin Sensei, I wish to be the Wolf God, your protector and teacher.  I will teach you what you need to survive and more.  That's why they gave him a riddle and a dance, because they had surpassed his teachings.  They were now equals and he could learn from them now.  That's the point of the ending, the goal.  That one day you three will surpass me."  He saw the potential in them, they could do it.   

"Hell yeah we will!  We'll be way better than you!"  The team couldn't help but fall into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel welcomed to comment and tell me what you thought.


End file.
